Thicker than Blood
by Kuroi-Tsubasa
Summary: Seishirous bro comes bak 2 claim the name Sakurazukamori. He starts by claiming his toy, Subaru. . Chapter 8 loaded. seishirou sed those words Subaru so wants. But how is his reaction(s) now?
1. For the sake

Title: Thicker than blood  
  
Author: Kuroi_Tsubasa  
  
Touch of: Slight shounen-ai!  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Clamp owns everything  
  
Thicker than Blood : For the Sake ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
Standing silently under the tinted shadows of the pink bloodstained sakura tree, stood a man. He walked silently and there he smiled 'finally I can take my revenge on you my brother.'  
  
Subaru kept both his eyes on the man that stood in front of him. The man was dressed in a dark coloured suit and over them was a silky black trench coat that matched the colour of his hair. His eyes in their depths, gave off a red chilling glow. For minutes the two men stared into the depths on one another. The moon was above them casting the shadows of them. The onmyouji, the stranger and the great sakura tree.  
  
'What is it that you want?'  
  
' I have to say that it very much amazed me that you noticed me in such a short time. Well if you didn't it wouldn't have been very fun wouldn't it.'  
  
Angered by the statement Subaru returned a last look and attempted to walk away for he was not interested in fighting for no apparent reason.  
  
'Subaru.Sumeragi am I correct?'  
  
Subaru who was well away from the man paused at those words but continued walking. He knew that this was a man not to take lightly. Subaru was put on alert mode. 'If you have nothing better to do then to bother me with your facts, please leave'  
  
Subaru said this with his back facing the stranger when suddenly the stranger dashed straight at him. With ease Subaru managed to dodge them turning around to face the enemy with o-fudas placed between each of his fingers.  
  
'Lets play' The stranger then leaps forward at a speed that Subaru had not expected. Without wanting to, Subaru had to attack him to get out safely. The attack had caused a deep cut on the mans cheek. The stranger wiped the blood onto his fingers wrote a spell on his hand.  
  
*This art, this style of fighting and that smile.I know them.I know them very well. just like..*  
  
Petals started to shower and then a shikigami was summoned. It was a falcon. Not a hawk but a falcon.  
  
*The same. why do they look the same.* disturbed by the happenings, Subaru slowly lost his sharpness and was left vulnerable for a critical second. He was smashed onto the ground by a fierce wave of evil energy. Regaining consciousness he stood up again and decided to take the fight on seriously for he knew that if he were to face the one that he is searching for, he couldn't be stopped now.  
  
A raging battle took place but both sides were not getting anywhere.  
  
'Isn't this time consuming?? Well I think it is time to stop playing and get down to business. Its time for you to see well my triumph card. It is an absolute win!'  
  
Suddenly the vines of the sakura tree flopped down to reveal a body of a girl who was around seven years of age.  
  
'Saya-chan!' Subaru had saved this girl earlier today and now she seemed to be in even more life-threatening scenario. Is she alive? Subaru felt the pain and sadness buried in his heart arising. 'KISSSAAMAA why are you doing this? What are you intentions? '  
  
'Don't worry Subaru-kun.shes alive'  
  
'You do not have the right to call me that only... let her go'  
  
'Only who? Seishirou-san is it? Well I have always wondered why he had taken much trouble to muse with you but now I am slowly getting the picture.'  
  
Shocked with the attack to his heart he desperately but angrily asked 'How do you know? Who are you? What is it that you want?  
  
'Its easy, you just have to give it up and well this girl is pretty much spared. If you counter me then you will be the cause of her parents tears' A smile swept through his face at that sentence.  
  
With Subarus fist clenched he agreed to the statement.  
  
The stranger enhanced his moments by attacking Subaru just to test his word. When he was done testing, Subaru was now lying on the shallow grass nearly covered with blood.  
  
The stranger looked down at the Sumeragi and then when the moonlight shone, he saw what appeared to be the most beautiful thing that his eyes had ever laid on. Soft pale skin, a complete contrast with the blood that flowed out, those green eyes filled with an emotion that he couldn't quite read and that moist pink lips stained with red. Subaru was indeed beautiful.  
  
'You are truly beautiful Subaru-kun and very cute too. For no one in this world would have done what you have just did. No wonder Seishirou-san took great interest in you to brand you his.  
  
'Okay I did what you said now as you promised..let the girl go' Subaru managed to choke these words out of his lips without spilling too much blood out.  
  
'Oh about that I lied' an evil grin took over his face when the sakura tree behind his broke the girls body into pieces right infront of Subarus eyes. 'NOO!! SAYAA-CHAN' Subaru reached out for the girl but in vain. Tears were falling from his green orbs when suddenly a blow at all directions attacked him again. Exhausted from the exorcism from earlier today and the fight he had just had, Subaru was weak, harmless like a doll. A beautiful crying doll under a blanket of blood.  
  
'Now all that's left to do is to wait till my prey shows up' the stranger said to the Sumeragi. At that moment at looking at how open and vulnerable the onmyouji was, his inner instinct kicked in.  
  
He made his was over the onmyouji at close, he was more beautiful than ever. 'Oh it seems that I have hurt you too much..let me help you with your injuries' He said that with a leer on his face. He brought his attention to Subaru's shirt slowly lifting it up exposing the skin beneath it. Running his fingers down the slim abbs of the unresisting onmyouji he seemed very satisfied. He reached down and started kissing and licking off the blood from the body of the onmouji who began to ruthlessly resist.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT!!' Subaru tried to escape his grip but ended up being pinned on the ground with the bigger body over him. The stranger smirked at the sign of tears on the younger men's face. Caressing his face, the stranger advanced to Subaru's neck doing the same as he did before. He then whispered into Subaru's ear 'As from today I am stealing Seishirou's toy for my own amusement I wonder how he will be feeling if he knew that I was playing with his toy!!!'  
  
Subaru looked away. He stopped resisting as hope faded away. His energy was failing him. The Sakura tree nearby must be the cause of his draining strength. He could very well feel the cold touches on his neck as a tear rolled down to meet them. His energy failed him.'Seishirou-..san.'  
  
'Long time no see Sakurazuka Sejiko' Came an angered cold voice from the Sakura Tree behind. 


	2. Anger, Pain, Sadness Emotions

Thicker than Blood Chapter 2 : Anger, Pain, Sadness..Emotions.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
Under the fall of the sakura a smile wiped through the strangers face for what he had planned for came out just the way he wanted it to. The onmyouji was under him unconscious, weak and the time had come. Slowly getting up, Sejiko turned around to face the voice of death. At that instant, both their amber eyes burned into one another.  
  
Seishirou was leaning on another Sakura tree with a cigarette between his fingers. Eyes eyes fixed on the man on the other side. Thinking how he should take his time to kill this one.  
  
'o-sashiburi desu ne Seishirou-kun' Sejiko said with the smile that resembled that of Seishirou's. ' I have been waiting all these years for this day'  
  
'Is that so..well lets not wait and get on with it' Seishirou said with his smile broadening. Now everybody knows that the broader the smile of the sakurazukamori, the more angry he was. Sejiko knew this especially but still provoked it with the case of Subaru.  
  
'Oh brother you have always been so quick with things and since we have not met for so long.lets catch up on things like how we used to.Seishirou-kun of course that was before that happenned' Sejiko was obviously enjoying himself provoking the man on the other side.  
  
'Its really a pity that I do not have the time to do so' Seishirou said lifting his hand in a fist with spiritual powers circling it rapidly ready to pierce through the target on the other side. His anger was soon reaching the point of 'uncontrollable' but his face was always calm normal and smiling.  
  
'Oh wait just yet. You have gone so inpatient my dear younger brother! Before we start I have to make sure that this onmyouji doesn't get in the way of me killing you' He then grabbed the onmyouji by the neck and lifted him up. His nails intentionally sunk into the wounds of the onmyouji's neck causing the flow of his blood down his arms. He started chanting a spell on the unconscious onmyouji and when he was done slammed him on the sakura tree.  
  
'By the way how did you know I as here? I was expecting you but not that fast..i had things to..play with when you interrupted me. Well not that it cannot be done after im through with you'  
  
'I had already known you were here quite some time ago but I just didn't bother. I didn't think that you were stupid enough to mess with my prey, well I am mistaken you are indeed truly stupid. If I had known that you craved death so badly I would have given it to you but this time..you need not ask for it you know why? That's because you hurt my Subaru-kun.'  
  
He then charged towards Sejiko who charged back grinning..  
  
(Subaru)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************ Subaru awakened but he was nowhere in reality. He had awakened to a cruel dark illusion of a dream. Darkness surrounded him. The only thing that was there was the great sakura tree. Subaru brought his hands to the terrible pain in his neck. He didn't give it much thought as he was already accustomed to pain and no pain physically can out run the pain his heart has endured. The pain on his body was nothing to him. Slowly getting up, Subaru started walking towards the tree. He sensed that the main source of the illusion was from the tree. But as he had thought, it wasn't that easy to get out of it.  
  
There from the shadows someone was running towards him..Someone.  
  
'Subaruuu-kkuunn' came a voice that was ever so familiar to the ears of the Sumeragi. It strucked his heart.  
  
Running towards him was a girl had an odd sense of dressing and had the face that was a replica of his own.  
  
'Hokuto.' a whisper emerged from the onmyouji. His heart beating faster and faster.  
  
The girl with the arms spread embraced the Sumeragi every so deeply. Tears were falling from her face as she cried out ' I have missed you Subaru- kun..so truly missed you.. im sorry this had to happen to you. I just loved you so much that I didn't want that to happen to you. But everything is all right now. We are together now you and me. Like always. Like always as we had promised'  
  
Subaru hands were trembling as he stretched them out to return the embrace that he had so longed for. Trembling and shivering he slowly closed in for the embrace but his arms suddenly stopped as a tear ran down his cheeks, he lowered his hands and looked up to the pitch black top. He couldn't bear to see her cry.  
  
'Subaru..whats wrong? Why are you crying? Im here so now you dont need to cry anymore.'  
  
The girl stared into the teary eyes of the onmyouji who placed his hands on her shoulder and pushed her gently aside.  
  
'Subaru.what.whats wrong? Do you remember me? Im Hokuto-chan.Do you not love me anymore???' The girl was in a state of shock and despair.  
  
'Subaru with tears falling from his eyes like the rain said to her ' Im sorry but my Hokuto has died a long time ago...' He took a last look at the girl, brought his hands to her face, wiped her tears, smiled sadly and walked away...  
  
'SUBBARRUUU' the girl screamed crying. 'Finally I get to be with you and you..you..SUBARUUU!!!!' The girl grabbed onto the onmyoujis white trench coat refusing to let this chace of reunition as he slowly walked away leaving her sinking to her knees unbelieving.  
  
'SUBARRUU' the girl kept on crying out with one hand trying to reach out to the onmyouji.  
  
But the onmyouji refused to turn around. He felt his heart tearing to ways.The pain was excruciating.. The closed wounds in his heart had been slashed open. Scenes from his long lost but never forgotten memories returned.. Those laughters of them three. Those deceived days were he had to admit the best he had ever lived but the consequences were far too great to bear.  
  
'AAHHH!! Girls are soo cutee!!' 'Subaru and Seisirou make a perfect couple!!' 'I trust you because you are the best onmyouji in the family'  
  
All these were Hokuto's words which were still crystal clear to him. Every word cannot be forgotten.  
  
And also the blind bluffed yet kind and gentle words of the normal vetenarian.  
  
'I love you Subaru-kun' These words had always been spoken openly asthough it was a joke but it felt so real.and then .. 'You mean nothing to me' 'The bet.'  
  
Subaru turned away from the motion and continued walking ignoring the continuous stabbing in his heart. He dropped off his trench coat and walked towards the tree with endless tears forming in his eyes. Walking away he said to himself 'I thought you had already passed this feelings Subaru..why are you still crying? Its memory your sister is long gone.by that person...' Subaru knew very well that it was nothing more but an illusion, a memory from the start but yet the tears that fell out were beyond his control. It was the illusion of his sister was what he had yearned to see. 'Do I not love you anymore Hokuto?' he said to himself ' How can I not love you Hokuto.my other half. You are a part of me forever and ever..but now I have to say good bye for we will meet again soon...after I make my wish a reality, there is nothing else I desire from this cruel world. Now all I want is my one and only wish.Seishirou-san'  
  
Soon in front of him the circumstances altered. It was a shattered piece of Subaru's memories being played like a television film right in front of his bare eyes. Watching the killing of his twin by the man that was special to him. Subaru stood there. He couldn't help but gaze at the moving images that made his heart cry. Seishirous smile when he pierced her and then Hokutos last and final words which he couldn't hear. But she was smiling.smiling.She died for his sake..Subaru then began to blame her death on himself again just like what he did many years back. 'Its my fault.i should have died instead.' he cried out. Subaru was in the verge of breaking down when the sakura tree began to rain.Its petals were its droplets to Subaru. The tree that claimed his sister's life. and then suddenly a petal fell on his wet palm. The smell of blood pulled him together.Crouching there for a while letting his tears die down, he forced his body to get up again. He was not going to be defeated by a dream..by an illusion.  
  
Subaru walked towards the Sakura tree with his heart screaming in pain. He wanted to stay here forever in this dream, this illusion with his 'sister' but he couldn't.this was not reality. He did not intend to run away again. He had his wish to make happen and that he had already decided a long time ago.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************ 


	3. Battle, Conquering thy emotions

Battle / Conquering thy emotions. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The atmosphere melted into a different dimension. The sakurazuka's illusionary world. The surroundings were jagged rocks and ruins that ran as far as the eye could see and with the endless rain of blood petals of the sakura tree. The skies were pitch black with silent screams and cries of the deceased. There, the Sakurazuka's fought.  
  
Seishirou who was still smiling, with his shades reflecting the man on the other side, was waiting for Sejiko's next move. The only thing he feared was that the attack was not for him but to his Subaru-kin who was weakened very much. His instincts told him not to lose sight of Subaru. Another attack may prove critical. After all one of Sejiko's aim was to take his prey away. Seishirou's former move had sliced Sejiko's arm a few inches easy. However Sejiko stood there only holding his wound laughing at the incident.  
  
'Oya Seishirou-kun.you seem very totally over protective of that prey of yours. Are you sure that he is just a prey or something more than that?.' At that moment the grounds trembled and from the swirling wind from his open palm, a shiki was borned. His falcon. The falcon screamed as it charged blindly towards Seishirou who inturn called his shiki. The hawk and the falcon sunk their claws deep into each other. Both seeking nothing better than destroying each other. Blood dripping feathers fell everywhere. As the birds were fighting, Seishirou and Sejiko just stood infront of each other, eyeing one another carefully.  
  
Seishirou launched the first attack bringing countless fu-das swirling around him in the air each blazing with his ki which was furiously strong. In a whisper of a word, the countless fu-das turned into black birds and circled Sejiko and attacked aiming to dive through his body. Sejiko exploded his ki killing the birds that attacked. It was then that he pulled out his fu-das. For minutes, them two fought. It was clear who was winning. The Sakurazukamori had the most ki and it was a lot more powerful then Sejiko's but what bothered him as the fact that the opponent never stopped smiling. Seishirou knew something was up but just couldn't get what. Seishirou was barely harmed except for the cut on his cheek that he needed to attack. He drew his 0fu-das with his blood which draws out his powers to the piece of ancient papers.  
  
Breathing painfully, Sejiko laughed. 'Seishirou.ive won.' A devilish smile emerged from his bleeding lips as he held in his hand one of Seishirou's ofu-das. Sejiko stabbed the ofu-da into the many puntures of his body.  
  
Seishirou could only watch trying to interpret what exactly was going on.  
  
In Sejiko's body, a fierce reaction took place. His blood was mixing with the blood of the Sakurazukamori. The pain was excruciating. Sejiko let out screams and shouts of pain. But after a few seconds, he stood up. He was like a completely different person and this time confidence was written boldly on his face.  
  
'What have I just done. Must be the question in your head right now am I correct? Seishirou-kun? Well ill tell you since im your elder brother! We are brothers aren't we not? Well we share almost exactly the same blood. After all we share the same father and mother which you killed. So what I did was.simple. I simply mixed your blood with mine. What I am trying to say is that.you are now not the only Sakurazukamori in Japan we are'  
  
'Hoe..like that. But still that doesn't change anything. Ill finish you off whether you are my friend, my brother, or even a Sakurazukamori. You will die in my hands' Seishirou replied amused.  
  
'Ah yes but you are forgetting something. Now that I am also a Sakurazukamori, I share the same power source as you do. I can control the elements that you can control. Which means that the Sakura tree is now unstable for it was never meant for it to have two Sakurazukamoris.'  
  
All of a sudden, Sakura vines entangled themselves on Seishirous body. Disabling him from movement of his body. Seishirou was shocked, he had never expected this. But after thinking he came out with a conclusion.  
  
'You are pretty smart. You purposely got hurt so you could cover me with your blood and then when I was covered enough, you would use my ofu-da. The tree would now think that you are me and me, the imposter. Am I correct Sejiko-san' Seishirou smiled hanging from the tree with his hands held back.  
  
'You got it all but your too late!!!hahahahahhaha!!! Finally the day I have been waiting for is here!! Finally mother I can get my revenge for you!' Sejiko walked towards the tied back Seishirou and slapped him on the face. Sejiko was obviously enjoying himself beating up his brother, kneeing his stomach, and strangling his neck. 'You've lost! And ive won! Now the name Sakurazukamori is mine all mine and that's not all, his head turning towards the direction of the onmyouji under the tree, Subaru is mine too.  
  
Seishirou who was now bleeding looked at Sejiko.' But.you have made one big mistake..my dear brother'  
  
Sejiko's wild laughter came to a pause as he slowly backed off Seishirou who looked completely harmless in this state. 'And what mistake is that?' Sejiko asked.  
  
'..You have underestimated ME.'  
  
Infront of Sejikos eyes, Seishirou on the tree melted away in to sakura petals.  
  
'NO WAY! AN ILLUSION?????!!!!!!' terror was in his voice. Sejiko looked down and found petals in his wounds. Everything that happened was just as illusion. An illusion drawn by the master of all illusions, the one and only Sakurazukamori.  
  
From behind, Seishirou appeared and attacked Sejiko which managed to dodge just in time to save precious life. However the dodge was not quick enough, his chest was practically slashed open. Blood poured out like water from a broken tap. Seishirou now held the triumph card. Seishirou attacked him with all his ofu-das. Sejiko was brutally beaten he had never expected this. Hardly being able to breath let along to live, Sejiko had no other choice but to beat a hasty retreat. Humuliated and angry he had to run. Being Sakurazuka, he managed to slip out of Seishirou's illusion. This really pissed Seishirou off. He had wanted to kill that man slowly and painfully. But now that he was gone, Seishirous focused turned towards the unconscious onmyouji lying under the tree.  
  
Subaru was lying under the tree with trails of blood leading away from him. The colour of the blood on his white fair skin was very contrasting. This is the most beautiful prey ever caught by the Sakurazukamori. The most beautiful and somewhat special. Seishirou looking as the unconscious onmyouji started to wonder. Why did he feel so frustrated when Sejiko wanted to claim him? Was he afraid of losing Subaru? Why hadn't he killed him yet? It was strange for the Sakurazukamori to let a prey live for more that a week or so but this prey had breathed for over five years. 'Is this what they call feelings?' Thought the sakurazukamori. 'No I have no feelings. Ill put an end to these foolish thoughts now' Seishirou slowly lifted his hand and with the other hand turned Subaru's body so that his chest, his heart was in a clear shot. At that moment, his hand dived down towards the beating heart of the Sumeragi. *pierce* blood splattered on Seishirou's neck, face and clothes. Closing his eyes, the Sakurazuka thought about what he had just done. What he had just done..  
  
'Looks like I can't kill you after all. Can I Subaru-kun in that case, no body can kill you. Nobody.' Have I lost the bet? thought Seishirou. He himself wasn't sure anymore. Those unexplainable feelings that he had been experiencing. Sighing Seishirou took his fingers out from the Sumeragi's shoulder. He couldn't pierce his heart. He couldn't. Seishirou couldn't. His body and his mind wouldn't let him. More blood trickled from Subaru's mouth after the piercing but he didn't cry, he didn't make a cry of pain. He wasn't scared of death. It was obvious that he would die of loss of blood. The wind blew, Subaru's tattered trench coat waved to the direction of the wind. 'It is so like you Subaru to get careless when it is with other peoples life. That is your greatest weakness. Is your endless kindness' Then Seishirou whispered to his ear 'that's why I have to protect you from that' With that he carried the bleeding onmyouji in his arms and vanished in to the darkness of the illusion.  
  
NOTES: im sorry this took so long! Hehe and that there is so little Subaru! He only came out in da ending! Hehe but I hope this chap is ok! I mean fighting scenes are so haarrdd!! Thanks for reviewing. For all those who did! :p 


	4. Curse from within

The Sakurazukamori laid the Sumeragi on his bed and started to treat his open fresh wounds. Seishirou sat on the bed next to the lying Sumeragi. Next to him was an old first aid kit. A layer of dust had accumulated on it since he had not used it for over 6 years. He was a 'vet' after all. After blowing the layer of dust into the atmosphere and revealing its contents, Seishirou turned towards the onmyouji. Seishirou couldn't help thinking about how peaceful and of course beautiful he looked even though he was covered in blood and in pain. All Seishirou could do was let the smile leak through his lips. He brought his fingers down towards the shallow slash wounds on the Sumeragi's face and smeared the blood away from the cut. Unconsciously his finger drifted towards the onmyouji's now scarlet lips. He had his palm now softly leaning on the onmyouji's face and his thumb grazing the onmyouji's soft moist lips slowly left and right. In that moment, he pulled back shocked. He stood there wondering what he was doing just the moment ago. Letting out a sigh he sat back down and started treating all his wounds from his cheeks to his neck and to his chest. Seishirou had Subaru wear his own shirt because Subaru's shirt was all bloody and tattered. The shirt was obviously too big for Subaru. It exposed most of his slender neck and his left shoulder.  
  
Seishirou stayed next to the Sumeragi for a few minutes before deciding to go back and hunt down his nights prey. But this time, he had only one specific prey in mind. 'Sejiko Sakurazuka' .After taking a last glance at the unconscious man he left the house and wandered alone in the midst of darkness searching. All Seishirou could hear that night was his own footsteps echoing the night of Tokyo. It was then the answer to his uneasiness struck him. Why did he feel uneasy while he was tending to Subaru-kun back in his house, why had he felt that they were not the only two there. Seishirou dashed straight back to his house to reassure his facts. His Sakurazukamori intuition had not failed him again. There Subaru was now toiling recklessly on the bed with blood seeping through the bandages and the shirt onto the bed, his hair wet with sweat and the sound of his painful breathing was ringing in Seishirou's ears. It was clear now why Subaru had not awakened yet and that his injuries never stopped bleeding in fact they aggravated. He knew Subaru was not weak and that he should have recovered from his injuries a long time ago. 'That spell Sejiko had cast on Subaru before the fight. That must be the cause of Subaru not waking up. But there is something more to this that I do not know..something terrible..' Thought Seishirou to himself has he pondered over the onmyouji. 'I wonder what' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- 'Whats the matter Subaru-kun??' said Sejiko with his head tilted to one side and revealing a cruel yet extremely satisfied face. Subaru was on the ground holding his stomach trying to ease the pain of the attack Sejiko had given to him by jamming his knee into it. Subaru looked up facing Sejiko with blood slowly flowing down from his head to his chin and then dripping on the black ground. Barely being able to move he struggled up. One hand was across his stomach the other was filled with fudas. The image in front of him was getting blurrier by the minute keeping his focus on Sejiko was hard enough for his body now. 'So this is your mind, and heart' Sejiko said looking around. He was reading Subaru's past like a book he knew what Subaru was thinking. He knew every move that the Sumeragi was going to pull because the surroundings would express them. This was Subaru's biggest disadvantage. Sejiko didn't have to attack him physically to hurt him. All he had to do was attack the surroundings and he would suffer the consequences. Subaru was not even able to touch him once. Such foul play was never experienced by the Sumeragi before how to counter it remained an unsolved mystery. The spell that Sejiko placed on him earlier before the battle with Seishirou locked him once again in his heart, his unstable mind.  
  
'The surroundings are filled with that that.man! Is he that special to you? It's strange how you want to kill the man who means this much to you. Oh yes.I nearly forgot! He killed your lovely twin sister!' he said mockingly. 'But then your wish.is it really to kill him? Sejiko was smiling devilishly now. 'your heart and mind says otherwise. It is too complicated for me to read but then..again what really is your wish? Subaru-kun? Subaru was now physically hurt as well was mentally. Sejiko was reading to him the questions that Subaru had never wanted to hear yet to answer or even to face.  
  
Sejiko grabbed him by the collar and slammed him onto a black wall. Subaru stood up leaning against a black wall. When Subaru turned around, the black wall had turned into the huge Sakura tree and on the sakura tree was a body of a dead girl. When he looked closer, the girl resembled his own 16 year old face. 'Ho..kuto-cha..n' He lips said as his eyes formed a layer of water over them. Before he noticed, he felt a strong hand clamp around his neck slowly tightening. Very slowly stopping the air from its destination. 'To kill him' Sejiko said. 'I'm going to need to do this one thing' Subaru's hand reached out to try peal off the fingers from his neck but then the hands gave a last final jerk. Subaru's eyes widened for an instant. After that it closed slowly bringing down his two arms as well. "That's more like it" Sejiko said. He reached the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out what looked to be an ancient fu-da. It was a plain soft, almost brownish black paper. Slitting his finger, Sejiko let the drop of his blood drip onto the middle of the empty fu-da. That instant, his blood shot through the fu-da writing cursed characters as it spread. When the blood had stopped, the fu-da was complete with its ancient curses and drowning aura. Holding Subaru with one hand and the fu-da in the other, Sejiko started chanting, as he did, the fu-da slowly burned in black flames. This continued till the very last red ash of the fu-da fell on the ground. Sejiko released the onmyouji who fell onto the ground. The curse was complete. 'Seishirou playing with you toy.is really fun! I wonder how you are going to deal with this now..hahahahahaha..*evil lafter*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Subaru had suddenly stopped trashing on the bed. Sweat and blood smeared the white bed sheet. The room now was poured with silence. Deadly unknown silence. Subaru now laid quietly on the bed with the bandages loose and out of place. Seishirou took Subaru's hand to check his pulse rate when he noticed something. The inverted pentagons on Subaru's hands were gone. His symbol of ownership of his prey was gone. Vanished. Now on Subaru's hands was the symbol of the devil himself. (Sejiko). 'This was rather unexpected' thought Seishirou. 'It was nearly impossible for anyone to remove those marks. Unless.....'  
  
Seishirou gently shook Subaru now expecting anything. His body was ready to leap away at any second. Seishirou watched as Subaru's eyes slowly lifted revealing soft jade coloured eyes that peered deeply into Seishirous eyes. 'Subaru-kun you truly are filled with surprises' said Seishirou relieved that nothing had happened. When suddenly.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
That three words snatched the focus of the Sakurazukamori as he turned disbelieving at the words that Subaru had just said. 'Subaru-kun' he said. Subaru sat up and started looking around curiously. There he saw a book with the name Sakurazuka Seishirou. 'Saku..razuka Sei.shi..rou..' Subaru chocked out. Seishirou looked back at the onmyouji. 'That's correct' he answered. Subaru's eyes looked back into Seishirou's eyes. Instead of soft jade coloured eyes his eyes were icy emerald orbs. The orbs glared straight into Seishirous eyes filled with anger and hatred. Seishirou leaped a safe distance away. Subaru staggered up eyes still fixed directly onto Seishirou.  
  
'Seishirou Sakurazuka..i HATE you..i will KILL you' said Subaru in a wicked tone never heard from him before. Seishirou could see a devilish grin of satisfaction emerging from Subarus face.  
  
Suddenly the window shattered and standing on the balcony was Sejiko himself.  
  
'Oh sorry Seishirou I seemed to have over played with you toy or shall I say my toy now.' Sejiko said grinning.  
  
'What did you do to him? Sejiko!' Asked the Sakurazuka.  
  
'Oh nothing much I just wanted to see how Subaru would look with his kindness locked away and his anger and hatred increased a considerable amount. I increased it, well as I should say..just the way I liked it. The best thing about it is that he really is mine. All mine. What are you going to do? I have taken him away from you. Just like you did mother!' (to mother)  
  
We are going to take off now! But trust me when I say we will meet again soon!'  
  
After those words both Subaru and Seishirou vanished from sight leaving the Sakurazukamori all alone in the shattered room to think about those icy emerald eyes that pierced deeply into his own amber eyes.  
  
'Things have just gotten very interesting now' Seishirou said to himself as he lit his cigarette, turned around and walked away. 


	5. Cruel Tears Of Endless Sorrow

Cruel Tears of Endless Sorrow.  
  
The sun had set and the moon has yet to reveal itself from the thick grey clouds that surround it. The Ueno Park was pitch black accept for the tiny beams of moonlight that manage to penetrate the clouds. Seishirou walked towards the cursed Sakura tree with the echoes of his footsteps following him closely. There he turned around and looked up the tree. There sat a man dressed with a blood stained white trench coat. The trench coat was fluttering gently with the wind and the leaves that danced with it. There laid a young man around his twenties who was silently resting with his head gently leaning on the tree branch. It was the same trench coat, the same face, the same fragrant but it was no longer his prey. 'I knew id find you here' Seishirou said facing his back on the tree leaning on it. He took out his cigarette and sucked into it, blowing out the smoke which took off with the wind direction. Still with his shades and his empty smile, the sakurazukamori waited for his anticipated reply.  
  
'I have been waiting for you since that day...I will make u regret for making me wait' came a cold angered voice. The pair of green pupils glared down to find that the Sakurazukamori was not even looking at him. This angered him greatly causing his fists to clench.  
  
'Oh I'm very sorry' replied the Sakurazukamori calmly yet in a tone of queer sarcasm. 'I had a date with the underground society's leader, Kirie Hajimoto' (for those who dun know. This guy is now dead) 'Yes are u here to settle the match? To avenge your sister? To kill me? Or to torture me to death or something expected of that sort?' The sakurazuka was obviously toying with the other man, talking in a sarcastic carefree way. All these suggestions what he had expected from Subaru after he killed his Sister and took off. 'So where is Sejiko?' my meeting is with him. Not with you. Seishirou now started walking away when there in front of his path stood the angered Onmyouji.  
  
'Well I have only one purpose in life and that is to kill you with these hands.to achieve my only wish' said the onmyouji with ofudas ready for assault.  
  
'Is that so? Well it seems as though what ever I say is not going to change your mind is it?' Right now Seishirou is in a dilemma. What is he suppose to do now? Should he fight Subaru? Then what? He had planned to kill Seijiko to break the curse even though he wasn't sure whether it would have worked. But now..should he kill Subaru at least with his own hands or should he let him live in this state of cruelty.or.?  
  
In a split second Subaru dived towards Seishirou who backed off a few feet away. A new presence was approaching. As Seishirou expected, it was Sejiko. He was almost the exact replica of Seishirou in what he wore and his own personal style. Black shades, black trench coat and a cigarette between his lips.  
  
Without wasting time Seishirou changed opponents and stuck the man who just arrived with a blow of flaming ofudas. Sejiko just managed to throw his coat over it exterminating the flames and dropping the fudas.  
  
'Were not wasting any time aren't we! How impatient one can get!' came the reply. 'I only came here to witness the everlasting end of the bet you made which you never had the guts to end properly. Am I correst Seishirou-kun? Those branded with the stars on their hands are doomed to a certain death in a few days or weeks. But you breached the rule Seishirou-kun. So as your older I have come to correct your mistakes!  
  
'Shut up! You're talking too much!!!'  
  
Seishirou was in a mild state of shock to hear this from Subaru's mouth when he remembered that Subaru was in a spell. This caused him to let out a slight laugh which really raged Sejiko who was insulted by Subaru's words and the laughter of his younger.  
  
'I am your opponent. Are you too afraid to face me?' Subaru's voice slightly increased in volume.  
  
Seishirou now turned towards Subaru who let out an evil grin. In a fraction of a second, the surrounding air blazed with the ki of light and dark, white and black, the atmosphere crying with blood stained sakura petals, the grounds cracking and dissolving. This was Subaru's real strength. He had never had the heart to kill so he never enhanced this kind of strength but now all he aimed to do was kill.  
  
Seishirou had no intention of hurting Subaru. But this was a situation that left him with little or no choice at all. Burning the air was the incentive to kill, the need to spill blood.  
  
'Yes brother what are you going to do? Hehe after you kill Subaru.that's when ill kill you.' He understood above all others what the shape of Seishirou's heart might have been or is.  
  
Everything was happening to quickly dodging attacks, invading attacks and counter attacking when suddenly Seishirou found himself open. It was too late in front of him was Subaru with his right hand slicing through the air right to his heart.  
  
'WHAT? THIS CANNOT BE!!!! ! How can this happen??? No! This was not the way it was suppose to happen! Seishirou should not have lost!! It's impossible! I am the one that is supposed to kill Seishirou! With my hands rip him into shreds! NO!!' 'WHY SEISHIROU!! TELL ME WHY!' Sejiko's shocked and angered emotions lingered the air. There on his feet he watched the conclusion of the bet.  
  
There on the jagged rocks which made the grounds stood the silhouette of both men. Seishirou slightly leaning on to the younger man. Subaru stood there with his body splashed with warm fresh blood looking down the ground. With stained bloody fingers, Seishirou lifted the face of the onmyouji slowly to face him. It was then when he saw tears, tears that were cruel. His eyes were cold and icy but the tears were warm and sorrowful and lips which were slightly quivering. Seishirou watched Subaru's face as the tears flowed more and more gradually down to his lips and chin. The eyes looked deep into Seishirou's eyes. It was then Seishirou understood the message.'kill me.' looking into Subaru's wet orbs that were what he understood. Seishirou struck with shock that after what he did with Subaru's sister, the real Subaru didn't want revenge but instead to be killed by.him. Seishirou reached for Subaru's hands which were in his right chest and forced it out. Blood emerged from his lips as he coughed more out. His other hand cupped the open wound on his chest. Subaru who hadn't move at all since then was now shivering. Slowly he brought his hands where he could see them. He was now quivering with fear and confusion. Memories unlocked themselves slowly. One by one.the memories of the locked door sipped out. His emotions broke free from the grasp of the spell. Kindness and pain washed into his eyes. And lastly slowly turning his hands around, there they were.the curses on his back palm. The prey of the Sakurazukamori. The starts shimmered brightly. The ancient spell was broken.  
  
Subaru studied the surroundings still shivering and flowing with tears. He bend down slowly and stretched his arm over the Sakurazuka who killed his twin sister and instinctively leaned his chest over him. Seishirou could now hear the crying warm heart beats of his.Subaru-kun. Being over exhausted the images in his mind blurred and faded. Dizziness pierced his head. He tasted blood in his mouth and soon realizes that the blood was seeping out his lips. The energy that he had used the past couple of days was too much. His body couldn't take the damages plus the heavy blow of mental pain. Before passing out.Subaru looked at Sejiko, the man that caused all this.  
  
He couldn't find it in himself to just give up now. He had to fight.for the first time...he wanted to fight. Just this man. Whether to kill him or not.he wanted to fight this man to ease his suffering.  
  
All onmyouji's know a spell so great that it causes absolute death to the receiver but no body uses it. Why? It is because of the saying.'a life for a life' the second the onmyouji casts the spell, half the curse would be rebounded towards him. The stronger the curse the stronger the back fire.  
  
It was decided. Subaru had now nothing to live for. Doing this would ease all his suffering. Leave him with no regrets. What ever happens after that held no importance to him anymore. Whether with this kill he will suffer for eternity in the depts of hell. Nothing.  
  
Subaru pushed his body up with one hand and staggered up. He coughed up more blood which he spat out on the remaining white flowers of the park. Sejiko now who stood facing him was unsure of what to do next.  
  
'What are you going to do? You have nothing left! You can't even fight! You should just go and die. There at least he is there and your beloved twin sister is there'  
  
These words didn't even touch Subaru's heart. It was as though he cut everything he knew out of his heart. The pain was too great. In order to kill this man. He needed to do this. He could hear the echoes of his sister, Hokuto screaming not to do it. But it together with everything faded away.  
  
Subaru reached for his fuda. With it he sliced the back of his palm which bore the star which was still glistening and dipped it with the blood that flowed out. Characters that was invisible to the eyes before, started to emerge creating a whole new fuda. The dripping red fuda was now between Subaru's fingers as he took one last glance on his opponent he prepared to cast his final spell.  
  
Subaru had his eyes closed for he did not want to see what will happen to his opponent when suddenly from behind him.somebody embraced him with two hands stopping is spell. One of the hand pulled the o-fuda off his fingers while the other still holding him tightly. The person behind him slowly turned Subaru around so that he faced him face to face. Subaru still had his eyes closed for he didn't want to confirm who it was. It would most probably by Sejiko but.it could also be. he didn't want to confirm it. Tears streamed down the blood stained face as Subaru felt gentle fingers wipe them off. Subaru opened his eyes slowly knowing that he might regret it later and there stood in front of him..the Sakurazukamori that had stole his sisters life, his happiness and..his very own heart. Subaru opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Seishirou who only said 'sshhh.' with his fingers on Subaru's lips. 'Its enough.ill take it from here Subaru-kun'. With that, he placed his hand over Subaru's teary eyes and put him into a long numb sleep. Seishirou caught Subaru before he fell and gently laid him below the Sakura tree.  
  
Sejiko could only watch with shock..  
  
The final battle and conclusion was here.whether he liked it or not.  
  
'Sejiko this time you can never escape me' 


	6. Sakura, Sakura bleed for me

Sejiko watched everything. Seishirou carrying Subaru under the tree, holding him so protectively and caring. Something that he had never seen in his brother before. He felt jealousy burning in him. Seishirou had never shown any affection to him even though he was his brother and watching Seishirou with his prey made him sick. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
'What?? How can this be possible? I was watching the whole time! you..i saw it! You Subaru he killed!' Sejiko was in an obvious state of fear and shock. He could sense crystal clear well that all his escape routes have been blocked or destroyed. He was now completely engulfed in the inescapable illusion of the Saukarazukamori. No matter how hard he tried to break through he failed even him being Seishirou's brother did not have any effect. He was trapped.  
  
Smiling cruelly and with his ember orbs burning into Seijiko's, Seishirou said 'Today, now we will end this. And yes what you saw was correct. Subaru did stab me when I slipped' Seishirou revealing the wound on his chest which was bleeding considerately. 'It's true that I would have died but he hesitated in the very end which lead the stab to miss my heart. This means that Subaru kun's wish is not to kill me. Thanks to you I have found that out.'  
  
'hahahah!! You're injured this badly and you still have the guts to face me! Brother you are insulting me! You underestimate me too much and for that you will pay with your insignificant life!' Sejiko replied now feeling more ground now that he knew that Seishirou was injured.  
  
'It doesn't matter what state I am. Today you will die in my hands. Sahh. Koi' (come)  
  
Sejiko's slight discomfort faded when he decided that this would be an easy fight. He kept reminding himself that Seishirou was hurt. Hurt bad. He charged.  
  
Seishirou dodged easily leaving drops of blood splattering around the place. Still smiling it was obvious that he expected to be entertained well in this fight. Sejiko took out his Fudas which he threw to Seishirous next anticipated dodge. It missed. He did this several times with no avail. He was very good in anticipating his enemies moves but this enemy was completely unpredictable. This caused fear which led to more and more rash attacks. Sejiko slit his finger with the fuda and threw it towards Seishirou. The Shiki falcon flew towards Seishirou but was smashed down by a magnificent blood thirsty hawk who grew a great deal interest in killing this falcon that was in a way related to it. Screeches echoed the illusion. In no time Seishirous hawk had ripped out the Falcons heart and sent it back into a piece of bleeding fuda. After that it flew and perched on Seishirous shoulder. The look on Seishirous face didn't change. It was as though everything was happening in the manner he anticipated. Sejiko took a step backwards. Hand starting to tremble, he launched a full scale attack on Seishirou. Black crows and spirits screamed as they dived down towards Seishirou. Seishirou merely moved and caught some of the fudas and ripped them. Sejiko was shocked. He had never expected Seishirou to have such strength and ability. It was the other way round. He was the one that totally underestimated the Sakurazukamori. It was clear now that he was never going to be able to win. His heart thumping so loud he could hear it in his head. His shivers so violent that his teeth rattled. He knew that his brother intended to kill him slowly. And so he made the decision to end his own life. At least like this he didn't get killed by his brother and he would die a swift death. He decided. Taking out a fuda pretending to attack he set it to reverse attack towards himself. He cast it fully prepared for death but what happened he didn't expect. There in front of him was Seishirou who was centimeters from his face.  
  
'I don't think so' Seishirou said with Sejiko's fuda crushed in his palm. His smile growing ever so lively.  
  
Sejiko stumbled back. 'Don't come here! Stay away!' Sejiko losing his calm completely. 'GO AWAY!!!' He frantically moved backwards looking back time to time not wanting to face his back on Seishirou who just steadily trailed him. Seishirou wanted the perfect death for him. He wanted to push Sejiko to the brink of madness and then kill him the way he wants to for hurting.his Subaru-kun.  
  
Sejiko still at time to time launched an attack on Seishirou which half the time missed of Seishirou countered at ease. Slowly and slowly Seishirou was cornering him. All this time when Sejiko assaulted himself and Subaru he was so confident, cool and calm because he always had an escape route. Without it, the person behind the mask is revealed, he is a pathetic coward. Seishirou was not surprised. Not at the very least. He knew this kind of character very well from all the various Ministers and Heads. They acted so strong behind all their bodyguards. But when alone is nothing. This is indeed despicable and totally disgusted the Sakurazukamori. Before Sejiko wanted, he had touched the end of the illusion. Behind him was a solid black surface. He smashed backwards in vain as Seishirou just watched this pathetic person struggling. 'Don't come here!! GO AWAY!! IM SORRY! IM VERY SORRY!! PLEASE!!!! ILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!! PLEASE!! IM BEGGING YOU BROTHER!!!! SUBARU IS YOUR!! ALL YOURS!! IM SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO HIM!!'  
  
'You are so wretched that you disgust me Sejiko-san. I thought you would have more guts than this when you decided to take me on.' Seishirou said looking down at the shivering figure. ' I don't care if you are my brother or not.I after all have no feelings..goodbye brother'  
  
'NNOOO!!!!' Sejiko screamed but his scream was drowned in tremendous pain growing and spreading through his body. He felt something eating his blood cells one by one slowly killing them. It was devouring him. 'wh..at.is this spell???' Sejiko chocked.  
  
'Im sure it hurts. The pain mush be gradually spreading throughout your body am I correct. Slowly eating slowly killing. Yes that's what I intended. Well Sejiko you are becoming a Sakura tree. Another of my Sakura tree who will live forever as a tree being tortured by the souls that are sacrificed to them. In other words, you will suffer for eternity.'  
  
'How could you.!' brother.I only wanted the love and attention that I never had, Mother placed them all to you! And you.killed her.you BASTARD!!!' Yelled Sejiko.  
  
'No what you do not understand is that she wished for her death to be in my hands it was her own very wish and I merely granted it. And Sejiko. Before she died, she said 'Seishirou-kun.promise me that you won't kill Sejiko. He is your elder brother and is suppose to succeed the name Sakurazukamori but he lacks the qualities to be one. I know that only one is allowed to live but for me don't kill him'' after those words, she left this cruel world happy.  
  
'No..that is a lie!!' Roots and stems started breaking through Sejiko's skin and face.  
  
'Well in the end I granted both wishes. You will never die. You will live forever in hell.' Seishirou started to walk away but was interrupted.  
  
'hahahaha.anyways what I did to Subaru will never disappear..it will torment him for life!! Hahah!' *coughing out blood on the ground*  
  
'You did something to my Subaru-kun during that time??' Seishirou unconsciously had his fists clenched tightly.  
  
Avoiding Seishirou's question he continued 'You..said you have no feelings..you..you lie.and you didn't slip you let him kill you on purpose!!' Sejiko using his last final breath looking at Subaru and then Seishirou he said 'you two are..thicker than blood..'  
  
When Seishirou wanted to beat it out of him all that was left was a newly perched Sakura tree in the Ueno Park.  
  
Seishirou had no other choice after all trees cant talk. Though some times you can hear them cry when the wind blows. he walked away..'something to Subaru-kun..my..'  
  
'Sejiko.spring is coming soon. Ill make your Sakura's pink for you' He said smiling emotionless as he walked away.  
  
Kneeling down towards Subaru with one of his hands clamped on his chest, the final words of his brother echoed in his mind 'thicker than blood.thicker than blood..' he let out a sigh, kneeling there he brought his other hand towards Subaru's face and brushed his hair away from his eyes. 'what exactly did Sejiko do to you Subaru? Would you remember? Would it hurt you for life? Seems that I have failed to protect you.never had this feeling before.'Seconds later he lifted the onmyouji and walked out of the illusion.  
  
'I wander what Subaru-kun's reaction to this when he find out that I carried him back to my place two times!' Seishirou said to himself slightly laughing. Subaru's reaction was one that Seishirou could never ever anticipate. That was why it amused him so much to see what will happen next.' 


	7. White & Black, You & Me

Hello! To all da ppl that reviewed! Hehe well um.sum were nice.sum were..eheh not dat nice! But oh well ill take all da advice that u ppl give so im open to all criticisms! Hehe and yeah this piece was done using a diff technique! I hope u can tell by reading! Eheh?...well thx again read on. =P  
  
============================================================================ =================================  
  
Subaru found himself lying on a white sheeted bed. Alone in the dark his eyes trailed around the room engulfed in darkness slowly looking at the displays of ornaments and antiques on the dressing table coated with dust to the tiny cracks on the blinded window sill. Listening to the silence of the room and the individual ticks of the expired brown clock on the bedside table Subaru spread his fingers gently on the bed sheet feeling the soft material as he swept across it. He watched calmly as he shaped the bed creases with every movement of his slender fingers. It was then when the white wooden door across the room gave a loud squeak and opened gushing in new light which illuminated half the room. Subaru who was dressed in his normal way, black satin shirt with white pants following the white trench coat that had hung above his shoulder for as far as he could remember, felt the need to get into a more comfortable position now that somebody had come. On his side with his elbow holding his weight, he watched with slight concern to whom the person was. As the person stepped into the light slowly the light revealed black. Black shoes with undone shoe laces being dragged on the floor, black pants and a trench coast similar to his but not. Wanting to sit up he was interrupted abruptly.  
  
'Its okay you can stay like that.'  
  
Despite hearing the mans words he moved to get up pushing his elbow against the bed to help him. Something told him that he was uncomfortable or a better word vulnerable. However before he could get up to secure his position he felt both his thin wrists being cuffed tightly and pushed roughly against the bed thrusting him down with considerable pressure which he did not expect. Slowly he felt his heart beats pace quickening. Looking through his bangs that were over his eyes he caught sight of the man who was now over him. Subaru desperately applied pressure to get his hands free but was in vain. The room had suddenly been engorged by silence. All he could hear was the breathing of the man. The clock tickings had drained into the surroundings.  
  
'Lets continue where we left of shall we Subaru? My Subaru?'  
  
Before giving Subaru any time to think, the man started tasting his neck as though tasting an ice-cream slowly giving him love bites on his neck slowly making his way down towards Subaru's chest. Subaru instinctively tilted his head to the other direction. Something in him told him not to fight, told him to go with the flow but together with it was something, someone that reminded him that this isn't the real him.  
  
============================================================================ ================================= **************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
With a sharp breath Subaru awoke from the nightmare. Panting he studied his surroundings. Once again he found himself alone in a room just like his dream before but instead of darkness there was light. Instead of silence there were birds singing coming from the open window which had pale green curtains that gently fluttered with the cool breezed that blew in and out of the room. Subaru still lost and confused found the surroundings nearly similar to that in his dream. There were ornaments and antiques that did resemble those in his dream but he couldn't make sure. That didn't really bother him as much as the fact that he realized that he did not have a clear memory of the events that had happened. All he remembered was tiny scattered bits and fragments of memory that didn't complete the jigsaw puzzle. All he knew was that he was injured pretty badly and somebody took the trouble to fix him up. Every movement he made caused him pain. Bringing his hand to his temples, and he started massaging them in a rotary motion to ease the head aches After that he let his hands slip down to his neck attempting to warm them using the warmness of his neck when he felt marks on his neck. The dream was true. It did happen but what happen after that? Before that he didn't know. Straining and straining was of no good and had only made the head ache aggravate. Finally having no choice he gave up, leaning back down on the bed to satisfy his weak body, he buried his face into the soft white pillow. Subaru took a deep long breath and it was then when he realized a smell. A very very familiar yet distant smell from his clouded memories. Subaru let his mind drain into his memories searching for this smell which he knew held some importance to him. Searching and searching he remembered everyday after work returning home there would be this smell. Hokuto would be there and.him as well. In the instant of realizing that he sprang out of bed peering around quickly to see if Seishirou was anywhere in sight. It was now an obvious fact that he was in Seishirou's place. He started remembering all that happened after he pierced Seishirou which broke the spell but what happened before that he still didn't know. Still dizzy, Subaru forced himself out of bed, he felt the strong urge to find him. The thought of what to do when he faced Seishirou didn't even occur to him at this point. All he cared about was to see him and that would be enough. Just to see him. Helping himself with the support of the walls, Subaru pushed the glass door panel and wandered outside into the vast garden that spread as far as his eyes could see.  
  
Once outside he let the winds past him by blowing his clothes, hair and anything loose to the direction of the wind. What surrounded him was a garden so beautiful that he would have called it Eden himself. 'Is this a dream?' he thought to himself. He knew that there was no such a place as this in Tokyo and his instincts told him that this is against reality. This was something else but there was no fear in his mind and heart just pain that has been there since that day years ago. Subaru made up his mind that no matter what this place is if Seishirou was here, then it was alright. Taking a few paces forward, it started showering lightly with Sakura petals. As if responding to scar behind Subaru's hands, one petal landed on the palm of his hand but all Subaru did was release it into the wind. After all he as already bound by the Sakura many many many years back and for eternity.  
  
Under the huge Sakura tree, Subaru paused. The winds were starting to chill his skin sending countless chills down his spine reminding him of the pains of his life. There Subaru held on to his shoulders, eyes layered with tears, sunk his fingers into his trench coat trying to suppress the sadness of the recollecting memories that replayed as the Sakura fell. They reminded him of everything. Not that he had forgotten. He never had, never could. At this point he felt his own weakness. The penalty of having this weak heart was too much.  
  
Fingers still sunk tightly on his trench coat, Subaru noticed something very different. The material that he was use to clutch felt different. Drying his eyes and clearing his sight Subaru looked at the trench coat hanging on his shoulders only to find what he should have noticed way before, it was deep black.  
  
'I see that you have awakened Subaru-kun. But with that body I'm afraid that sooner or later I will have to carry you back into bed' came a voice from above the tree which Subaru was under.  
  
Subaru face couldn't help but blushed slightly before he caught hold of himself again. Deep inside he was glad to see Seishirou again but.the problem was that he was out of words. He couldn't find anything to say. The fact that the thing that was shielding him from the bitter cold was Seishirou's trench coat made him feel ever more uncomfortable. Should he say thanks for saving him? But that wouldn't make any sense. Being in a dilemma of what to say, all Subaru did was look back into Seishirou's amber eyes which told Seishirou what he had already expected.  
  
Finally deciding, Subaru reluctantly said 'Seishirou-san.today I wish to end it all' Subaru's eyes tried to look angry but sorrow was clearly what showed. The dizziness slowly catching up with him Subaru knew that he had a short time left and quickly slipped three ofudas between his fingers. Seishirou still lying on the tree branch up the tree did nothing but looked down amused.  
'Seishirou-san I am being serious'  
  
'Oh are you?' Seishirou replied making his way down the tree walking towards Subaru. Subaru feeling his heart beat increased as Seishirou advanced thought to attack him but before he did, Seishirou grabbed his hand gently and lowered it looking into Subaru's now trembling eyes.  
  
'Doing that would have been a big blow to your body Subaru-kun and I cannot accept that.' Seishirou smiled.  
Subaru, whose heart was beating in his mind, felt the dizziness gaining over him.  
'Subaru-kun.what is it that you want from me?'  
  
At hearing this, Subaru's mind cleared and started to panic. For what was he going to tell Seishirou? The truth? The truth even he didn't want to accept. He couldn't. he couldn't. He realized that this was the question that he had wished never having to answer in his life. But now it stared him right at the face waiting for the answer. 'To kill you..' Subaru lied.  
'You were never good at lying Subaru-kun' Seishirou said with a slight laugh and returned to the serious question. Seishirou himself was in no better position than Subaru. If he told the truth, Subaru would know his true feelings towards him. But he wanted to know Subaru's side even if it risked letting everything spill out.  
Seishirou lit his cigarette and inhaled it. After having done so he offered the same stick to Subaru who at first looked shocked and reluctant but then received it and slowly brought it to his lips and took a breath of it as well. He needed something to calm him down and a cigarette at this time was a good one. Seishirou just watched on amused.  
  
'Hey Subaru-kun.why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?' Seishirou asked coolly but deep inside he was impatient for the answer. No reply. At the question Subaru tried to avert his eyes but Seishirou's eye burned eagerly into his.  
  
'Don't you want to kill me after what I did to your sister? Isn't that your life's wish?'  
All these questions were hitting Subaru's heart on their weak spots one by one.  
  
With every question, Seishirou could tell that Subaru was getting weaker and weaker and that he was going to spill any minute now either that or he was going to pass out. Wanting to press on Seishirou felt that he was starting to lose his cool so he stopped and just looked back filled with eagerness. Subaru now with his head aches pumping into his head was slightly trembling. He no longer was looking at Seishirou he was afraid that through his eyes the truth would be exposed. Silence was what followed dreadful silence that seemed to Subaru as a long eternity but was in reality just a few clock ticks. Subaru found himself sweating not from heat or anything of that sort and his head rocking slowly forward and backwards. He was slowly losing his balance and even his heart beat was now causing the head ache to aggravate further. It was then that his legs gave way sending the rest of his body towards to ground. But what he landed on was no solid leaf carpeted ground but the hands of that special someone which caught him firmly.  
  
Seishirou had expected him to fall soon enough and he did. Impulsively after catching Subaru, he pulled him towards his body so that he could lean Subaru on him. But the outcome was not what he wanted, it turned out looking pretty much like a perfect embrace which Seishirou had not meant and he was wondering what Subaru's reaction would be to this.  
  
Gaining his consciousness again after losing it for a few seconds Subaru now found himself in a much unexpected position with the other man. Subaru could hear his heartbeats. And who ever said that the Sakurazukamori was cold hearted? From this position Subaru could feel the warmness of Seishirou's body. But then no. This was unacceptable. This is the man that he hates. He hates this man! This is the man that killed his sister and destroyed his life.  
  
'No' Subaru chocked as he tore himself away from the embrace that he had been searching for in his life. However before he could separate himself, the same pair of hands grabbed him giving him once again support which his body needed. Now on the verge of passing out, Subaru had no choice but to once again lean on Seishirou helplessly as he felt his consciousness draining fast. On the last second before he passed out, he heard something being whispered into his ear.  
  
'I love you too...' 


	8. Blazing Scars

Heylo everybody. Um I hope this is okay. But oh well I dunno... To noone. Um.well what Sejiko did remains a mystery 4 now, hehe. And. Um.at da beginnin in was Sejiko la! And that somebody reminding him that this was not da real him,.that was Seishirou!(I hope u get what I mean) But thx 4 reviewin.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________  
  
'the mother bear will nurse' dzzhh 'we will be expecting some rain tomorrow if' dzzhh 'hello! We have a special guest for you today! Please welcome GACKT!! Hello its such a pleasure to see you here again. How many years has it been? And how is the moon-child production proceeding?.....................'  
  
Seishirou who was sitting on his couch placed in front of the television stopped changing channels for he knew from the very start that he was not interested in watching the television now. Letting out a sigh, he lowered his hand which held the mobile remote controller and rested it on the arm rest of this one sitter sofa. He had his legs crossed and was now leaned back, trying to get comfortable obviously without success. He looked around the room hoping that it would magically tell him all the answers to his problems and questions or at least give him a hint to it. His eyes moved slowly at all the recognizable objects in the room ranging from the old dusty blue lava lamp light which was given to him by a women which he killed several days later, to the dried up leaves that has been silently scraping his floors for some time since the window was left open for air earlier today. All these object and movements didn't help him at all. They didn't give him the answers which he so desperately seeks. 'What was he feeling? Why does he feel uncomfortable? These emotions and feelings were accumulating faster and faster. He had to admit that this was once of the major reasons for leaving the small kid after killing his twin sister. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control and understand the emotions and he was right. He was losing control. To make matters worst, there were also the words which he gave Subaru before he passed out. Before even realizing, the talking of the television blurred to the background. There, holding his mug of strong black coffee, taking numerous sips from time to time, Seishirou looked at his moving reflection in the liquid in the mug. 'You are such a coward' came the words from his mouth to the man in the reflection. All he did after that was smile pathetically at the person in the mug. Leaning forward with the mug held close to his lips, Seishirou though about what had just happened and what will or might happen next. Seishirou said those words seconds before Subaru passed out was because he would then not need to face Subaru's immediate reaction. It gave him time to think, time to vanish, run away from it all.  
  
Still thinking, Seshirou placed his mug down on the side desk and pushed his body to a standing position, stretched comfortably then made his way to the opposite room where Subaru slept. Walking to the room, he was surrounded by the noiseless atmosphere which seemed to amplify the sounds of his footsteps. In reaching the bed side, Seishirou looked down at the sleeping man which resembled to him what an angel might have looked like. Unconsciously, his eyes scanned the sleeping man in front of him acknowledging the slender neck and collar bones, the slim waists, the pale white skin, the slightly damped black hair ..the list went on till he took a closer look at the neck in which he saw marks, kiss marks and wounds. Seishirou couldn't help but clenched his fists tightly. But the onmyouji still had a peaceful look as if nothing had happened. It relaxed Seishirou to watch Subaru at ease, away from the pain which regretfully he (Seishirou) had caused him. It was then that his heart and mind went into conflict. It was either his heart that wanted more or his mind that wanted more, more of this person in front of him. Not knowing these feelings, Seishirou was the type of man who gets what he wants, does what he wants and right now he doesn't really know what he wanted. Allowing his feelings to engulf him, Seishirou leaned forward and placed his left hand next to Subarus head, on the bed. He brought his head down till he was a few inches from Subaru's. He had his eyes focused on the slightly pink moist lips of the onmyouji as he halfheartedly advanced. He felt his arms and body shivering. Just before he tasted the lips that were in front of him, his senses stopped him.  
  
'What am I doing? Isn't this something like what Sejiko did.?' Seishirou closed his eyes and felt slightly disgusted of his self and his desire that is taking control over him. 'Sorry Subaru-kun.but this time as you said it; we will bring it all to an end' with these words he left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- **************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
'mama mama! Where are we going today?' called a small little girl probably around the age of 5 in a white coloured lacy dress with bright glittering shoes to the woman next to her. Both their faces not visible but they were obviously smiling and laughing happily. The lady which was the girls' mother has laughing gently under her brown coloured fancy hat and was dressed with a plain yellow coloured dress. She held on to her hat with her right hand when the winds came in and with the other hand, was holding her daughters tiny hands. Together with bonded hands they both headed towards the Ueno Park with their laughter's echoing throughout their way.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
This time Subaru woke up to a more calm state. The first thing that went into his mind was his dream. What was it? A girl and her mother walking to the Ueno Park? They were happy and laughing. It was a pleasant dream but how he got it? He didn't know. Perhaps.it might have been his twin sister in the past with their mother.Their laughter's were still clear in his head and he couldn't help but let a smile pass through his lips. 'Hokuto-chan.' he whispered to himself. Looking around he knew that he was in the same room as before and that little time had passed through since that.. At this point there was a dead silence in the room. Subaru paused all movement and sound from his body. 'I love you too.' these words have now replaced the echoing laughter's. Subaru was lost, devastated. What was he to do now? Did it mean that Seishirou knew how he felt all the way through? If this was the case.is Seishirou going to vanish like he did years ago? Subaru couldn't let this happen. He just couldn't. They've been through so far and for Subaru he is not going to lose it all again. Still in need to rest and healing, his body condition didn't help much at all. Staggering, he hastily kicked of the bed and fell helplessly on the carpeted floor with a soft 'thump'. 'Uh' was the only sound Subaru made. The rest of his energy was used to hold on to his wounds that had split open again. Subaru, with his hands stopping the bleeding from the open wound of his chest swore under his breath. He felt the strong urge to just lie there and not move but he couldn't. Removing his blood stained hands from the wound, Subaru got upright and started walking, breathing painfully as he did. Taking step my step, he went to look for the Sakurazukamori unaware that his scars on his hands were blinking slowly and guiding him to Seishirou.  
  
The images displayed in Subarus eyes were not clear nor where they too blur to make out. He found the exit of the room and twisted the door knob leaving hints of blood stains on it. On in font of him was a small narrow corridor which led to another room close by. He could from his position hear soft talking and noise probably made by a television or a radio for it was definitely not Seishirou's voice. He made his way closer and closer to the room pushing himself against the white wall drawing lines of red behind him. Breathing heavily and heavily, Subaru reached the entrance of the door and peered in from the corer. There he saw that man.  
  
Seishirou was facing his back on Subaru and was shirtless. He just had a white coloured bandage around his chest which sipped blood. By the looks of it, Seishirou was dressing his wounds and had not realized or sensed that Subaru was just behind him. When Subaru saw the bandage across Seishirous chest, he remembered again the last time Seishirou got hurt because of him. Eyes unable to stop the accumulating tears slowly shut and open again dropping two big crystal droplets down to the ground. Subaru stretched out and with his trembling fingers touched the bandage across Seishirou who shuddered at the first then didn't move. Seishirou didn't turn around to face Subaru. Both sides were completely uncomfortable not knowing how to react or what to say. All Subaru did was move closer to Seishirous back and with his fingers sliding down the bandage, smearing his blood on it he said 'Im sorry for all the problems I have caused you' .Seishirous' skin shook as it felt a tear breaking on it. 'I just don't know what I want anymore. Im just afraid or losing i.I just know that I don't want you to go away anymore like you did last time. So please..'  
  
Before Subaru had the time to finish talking, he found himself in a deep kiss that halted time seemed to have cut him off reality of pain. Seishirou had one of his hands holding up Subaru's chin and the other holding Subaru's wrist down. Subaru didn't resist or fight back he allowed Seishirou to do as he pleased, kissing him and tasting him. It was after a few seconds that Subaru attempted to kiss back. This went on for the next few seconds when Seishirou broke off and looked into Subaru's eyes which were now closed and wet with tears. Seishirou, with his fingers wiped away those tears and waited for Subaru to open his eyes and face him. Slowly Subaru's eye lids lifted, revealing the sorrowful green orbs that burned deep into Seishirou's amber eyes. Subaru still had his lips slightly parted breathing silently through them. 'Im sorry I couldn't prevent what happened to you but I promise you this., nothing like this would happen to you again. So don't cry anymore. Don't cry anymore.' Seishirou said these words as he locked himself in Subarus' emerald eyes. 'So the dream was true.' Subaru choked up shivering. 'It was true.' All Seishirou did then was look at fault at Subaru who was now averting eyes away from him.  
  
Seishirou for the first time in his life felt guilt and in a way angry at himself as he watched the younger man trying his best to shun his tears. Seishirou moved closer to Subaru and said 'this is the least I can do for you now' after saying these words he slowly kissed the marks on Subaru's neck with passion that Subaru had never in his life felt before. It did seem to relieve him of his agonizing heart as he was eaten by the strong emotions of the man. Subaru just closed his eyes and looked up with one of his hands still being seized by Seishirou. Both the scars on his hands were blazing.  
  
Later that night, Together, they fell asleep on the same white bed sheeted bed that was now carpeted with cold sakura petals from the open window. For Seishirou, this is the first time in his life he has felt emotions and for Subaru, the key to the locked door of happiness.  
  
The next morning.....  
  
'Thank you Seishirou-san I will never forget this. So.good bye now and forever.' Subaru said this as he turned around and walked out of the illusion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
its not da end yet :p  
  
. 


End file.
